


Forgiveness

by JiyangLoves



Category: The Shining - Stephen King, 少年江湖物语 | The Birth Of The Drama King (TV), 论如何错误地套路一个魔教教主 - 一只大雁 | The Wrong Way to a Demon Sect Leader - Yi Zhī Dàyàn
Genre: Halloween, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:21:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26862052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JiyangLoves/pseuds/JiyangLoves
Summary: Since he was born, Yin Jian has always felt, heard and seen things that others could not. Was it a curse or a blessing?
Relationships: Ji Chuan/Zhao QingFeng, Wendafu - Relationship, Wenyan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	Forgiveness

**Author's Note:**

> In this fic inspired by "The Shining" by Stephen King, I tried to bring a bit of psychological horror, which is, on my opinion, one of the greatest characteristics of his writing.  
> Also, this work is a mix of "The Birth Of The Drama King" drama and its novel ¨The Wrong Way to a Demon Sect Leader".  
> English isn't my first language so sorry for any grammatical or meaning mistakes. 
> 
> And many special thanks to momma candy, who created this Halloween event and drew such a beautiful art!!! For more, check her twitter @imthemomgurl 
> 
> Enjoy :D

Blood on his hands. Voices on his mind. Tears on his eyes. He wasn't sleeping. It wasn't a dream. But he also didn't know if it was real or not. Fear, pain. He just wanted it all to go away.

Since the day Yan Da Fu came back to The Holy Sect, his mind grew worse. He had a horrible feeling about being there again. At least, when he was a child, he could sleep in the same room as his brother. But now, he was alone. His brother had a lover now. Things had changed. Everyone knew his real name now, they knew who he really was. And his father was in prison. That was a big change. Sometimes he felt really glad and relieved, but also guilty. He didn't know if his father had ever loved or cared for him, he was confused. Of all the things he said, none was true? He actually knew it, he could HEAR it, but sometimes he refused to believe. Yin Jian was scared of his father's death. Because it would haunt him, and make him suffer even more than he did already. Even more than the resentful souls of the ones that his father killed. They blamed him for his father's atrocities, for their deaths. But the doctor really couldn't deny all, he was indeed a murderer too. He murdered an innocent man, who taught him all he knew. He could still see his face, he could see it. And of course, the blood on his own hands... would never go away.

Yin Jian suddenly felt something touching his shoulders, he was too exhausted to even think about what it could be. He was used to feel strange sensations, to see, to know. But he felt a familiar scent, like jasmine, he turned his head and then faced Elder Wen, who was gently laying hands on his hair. His expression was of concern. The boy was shocked and happy to see him again, he wouldn't demonstrate it, but he was. See him again? How could he see him again? He had disappeared. HE WAS DISAPPEARED OR DEAD? Did his father kill him? Or did he run away? Where was him? This time he couldn't sense it. He just couldn't. He couldn't know. He DIDN'T know. Desperately he tried to touch the hand that was touching him. He felt nothing. He stood up and everything was blurry, his lover had vanished. His lover wasn't there. He was alone. Only the dark was left.

***

Yin Jian woke up still sitting in the chair, there was light coming in through the window. His head felt heavy, eyes swollen.

The servants were on their knees on the floor. One suddenly asked, while staring at him:

\- Shao Zhu**, did you need anything?

\- No. Both of you, go away! And do not you dare to look at me like that!

In the same moment the ladies rushed through the door, Ji Chuan entered in the room looking surprised:

\- Yin Xiong*, did something happen?

\- I - he held back his tears - _they_ won't leave me alone.

\- Do you want me to stay the night?

\- There is no need. I know you would prefer to stay with Zhao QingFeng. I don't want to bother you.

\- Yin Xiong. I worry about you. I-

\- Don't, Ji Chuan. You know I am like this since when we were children. I am already glad that at least you always believed me.

\- I noticed you getting worse lately. I will tell Wei Qi to send all the men to look down the hills for him. I swear you, Yin Xiong.

\- Thank you, Ji Chuan - He couldn't hold back his tears anymore, so he hugged his brother tightly.

\- Let's go to the kitchen to see what Aunt Sun is making for us, shall we?

The boy wiped his tears and nodded.

***

Yin Jian was exhausted. It had been 6 hours trying to think of Wen Bin, in vain. He couldn't feel him. It usually worked on other people. But not on him. Aunt Sun called what the boy had as a "gift". She was "gifted" too, but she always said his "shininess" was the strongest she have ever felt. Sometimes he didn't know if all this was a dream, or a nightmare. When he forced himself too much to see something, it was hard to go back, it felt as if he was trapped into his own mind, as if there was no escape.

The physician took a deep breath and decided to go outside in the groves to pick more artemisia for incense. He usually didn't go outside during the sunset, he was afraid of darkness. However, this time, he really felt like he should go.

While crouching to pick up some mushrooms in the ground, he smelled jasmine's scent. It was so strong, it was dizzying. When he stood up, his father was in front of him. His heart was racing, and he couldn't think of anything else but running away. Although, when he glanced the other direction... He saw the real Yan Da Fu, his mentor, covered in dry and fresh blood, his eyes were lifeless, opaque, looking straight at him. He suddenly couldn't feel his legs, he couldn't run, he was paralyzed.

"They can't hurt me, they aren't real, they can't hurt me" He kept saying to himself.

\- Why did you kill me? I've taught you for all my life. Why?! - His mentor screamed.

\- I was forced to! Please forgive me! - The boy got scared hearing his own voice, he thought it wouldn't come out.

\- LET ME COME CLOSER - He held out his hand in the boy's direction.

"They can't hurt you, close your eyes and they will be gone. They can't hurt you"

Yin Jian desperately tried to close his eyes. But, in the same moment, he felt fingers evolving his neck from behind. It was his father. The more he tried to breathe, the more he suffocated.

He opened his eyes, Yan Da Fu was still there, ever closer. He didn't know what to do.

\- Forgive me, please. Forgive me! - Deaf screams tried to come out from his mouth.

\- I forgive you. I don't blame you. I want to help you, let me help you. Listen to me.

Suddenly, he was able to breathe again.

\- Help me? - He couldn't understand.

\- Your lover. He is alive, he was poisoned. Bring artemisia to Li Shizhen, in Wanxiaopa on the Yellow River. He will live.

Yin Jian burst into tears of happiness. He was able to actually breathe again.

**Author's Note:**

> *Yin Xiong: Elder brother Yin  
> **Shao Zhu: Young master
> 
> PS: Yan Da Fu was the actually the name of Yin Jian's mentor. But Yin Jian was obligated by his father to kill him and take his identity.


End file.
